


Forbidden Love Story

by Rappy



Category: JYP Entertainment Corporation, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: I have no idea, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, add bunch of tags here, i post this for someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rappy/pseuds/Rappy
Summary: It all started long ago in 2012.. the date december 21st was fast approaching with no hope in sight for the world to be saved. Yg was wreaking havoc on his artists and the world, but a small glimmer of hope shined when Jyp "the whisper" Jb went against Yg once again to save the world. But at what cost?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My chingu, Haylee wrote this~ Hope you guys like it, even though it is weird. Hehehehe~~

It all started long ago in 2012.. the date December 21st was fast approaching with no hope in sight for the world to be saved. Yg was wreaking havoc on his artists and the world, but a small glimmer of hope shined when Jyp "the whisper" Jb went against Yg once again to save the world. But at what cost?

That much power usage would be too much for Jyp to control, he would rapidly age and deteriorate fastly. He had to do what he despised.. take a vessel like his arch enemy Yg has been doing for quite some time now. Jyp found someone at first named Youngjae but DNA-wise it just didn't work, unfortunately. Then a boy appeared at one of his auditions named Jb, he still had a lot to learn about what it meant to be a vessel. But he decided to let his own selfishness go for the greater good of the world by becoming jyps vessel. truly a noble act.

time went on and the process was almost complete, it was time now for jyp "the whisper" jb to challenge yg once and for all..

The rest of the scripts have been lost unfortunately, only Haylee the wise could find them deep within their mind.. We had glimpses of it being true when jyp and jb face got morphed in a split second..

Haylee the wise is back once again to tell us the great legend of Jyp and Yg  
~back to the beginning~

So a long time ago, before you where born, the 80s happened. Back then it was more easy to get away with crimes then it is today. Jyp and yg were the best of friends. They even made friendship bracelets. They would practice their dance routine after school in an old abandoned lot....

...One day the school decided to have a talent show competition. The bros decided to sign up going against this rival dance group. Yg was so scared but Jyp told him not to worry because he had a plan. The night before the competition the rival gang decided to have something to eat and while they were waiting for the food to arrive Jyp secretly sprinkled some nut powders into one of the members bowl of ramen noodles knowing one had a food allergy...

... The day of the competition came, the rival group couldn't compete because one of their members was sick. They knew it was Jyp that had something to do with it. While everyone was getting ready they decided to capture Jyp and make him pay by locking him in a closet so that he couldn't preform the dance. Fortunately for him, he discovered the power of the whisper and was able to break free. But then when he finally made it to the gym it was too late. Yg was up on the stage with the rival members doing their routine.


	2. the Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some smut~

Yg became successful in the group. But he decided he wanted to go to university, so he entered not knowing Jyp was going to be at the same university...

They slowly became friends again. Jyp was kind of a nerd for the unexplained and the supernatural, so after much begging, Yg finally said yes to being in Jyps 'weirdo supernatural club'...

... Yg and Jyp started living in a club room together. Jyp would spend all day teaching Yg about the supernatural. He didn't really understand any of it because he's more of a simple 'i only believe in what I see and feel' type of guy but he just wanted to make his friend happy so he stayed in the club with Jyp. One night they decided to go to an abandoned church in search of spirits....

... It was a full moon, and Jyp convinced Yg to tag along with him to visit this old abandoned church with him. They were both kinds of nervous, both kinds of scared something was going to happen, but they promised to protect each other if anything were to happen. Because they both had each other, it gave them the courage they needed to explore each other...

... I mean the abandoned church that is...

... Both searching for anything related to the supernatural. Jyp was sure there might be something because the church was really old and falling apart. Yg was just hoping no one would catch them trespassing. Jyp found something, an old book covered in dust, he thought it might be useful so he took it with him as they both left the church...

... The book was ancient, a kind of spell book. Over the next couple of days Jyp wouldn't eat or sleep, he was only focused on the book. Yg wasn't really worried that much because Jyp had always been this nerdy but after a few days, he started to get really worried. Jyp kept looking scarier and scarier. So Yg decided to search for any kind of cure to free him from the book consuming Jyp...

... Yg had almost lost hope, he was losing his friend. All he could do is try to hide his tears, there's nothing he could do at this point. Then something changed, and the idea popped into his mind. True loves kiss. Yg thought it was ridiculous at first, that's just in fairytales but he had to try something. Yg did love him unconditionally, Jyp was always there for him ever since he was little. Love is the most powerful magic of all, there's all kind of love, Yg decided to take a leap of faith and he kissed him...

It worked, but everything comes with a price, the price of love is hate. The curse that took hold of jyp was released but another curse took its place. It made them love so much that they hated each other.  
This is picking up right before the kiss.

Yg came back to the club room exhausted from the library. All he could see was Jyp concentrating so hard on the spell book, writing down everything. He looked weak. Yg made some soup for jyp, but he just wouldn't eat. Yg was hurt, he didn't know what would happen if he didn't fix this. He was afraid to lose jyp. 

Suddenly he thought about true loves kiss, he laughed at the thought but he had nothing to lose since the one thing he loved was almost gone from him. Yg carefully took jyp face in his hands. His lips were pale. Yg gently kissed them, making them a little wet. Jyp closed his eyes, Yg kissed his forehead.A tear fell from Jyp. Yg told him it was okay and feed him soup. He was happy that jyp was smiling again even though he looked terrible, but a good nights rest would cure anything.

Jyp thanked him for not giving up on him. Yg just embraced him tight scolding him for taking the book and being stupid. Jyp touched Yg ma face telling him he's not going anywhere. They both laughed. Yg kissed Jyps hand and they both looked at each otherThey both were drawn to each other in that moment like magnets being pulled together. Yg slowly kissing Jyps lips making them soft and wet. Jyp never wanted so much as Yg. Yg began to kiss Jyp neck, biting lightly and sucking on him a little. Jyp reached down and took off Yg shirt as He did the same both kissing each other passionately. Their hands both wondered each other's bodies up and down their chests. Yg kissing Jyps chest and licking his nipples as he moaned a little. Yg taking off Jyp pants and looking at him standing there naked thinking he's so beautiful. He embraced the penis with his mouth.He embraced the penis with his mouth. Taking every inch in. Jyp softly moaned as Yg licked up and down, sucking on it faster. Jyp felt pleasure as Yg loved his penis. Jyp lifted Yg up and kissed him, their tongues intertwining with each other. Jyp took Yg hand has they headed onto the couch. They kissed each other deeply and passionately. Jyp sliding a hand in his pants. It was now Jyp turn to give pleasure. Both their hearts racing as he took off Yg's pants, grabbing a hold of his penis thrust his mouth on it.Yg loved Jyp loving on his penis. He moaned in pleasure. Jyp turned Yg around, first putting a condom on because protection is important, he wanted to be inside him. He loved him so much. He slowly put his penis into Yg's ass. Thrusting and picking up speed, kissing his neck and whispering the words "I missed you" into his ear. Both feeling one another. When they were finished, they both laid beside each other on the floor. Both of their hearts beating fast calming down after their reunion sex.


End file.
